


Heart of Stone, Soul of Magic

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts sees more than anyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Stone, Soul of Magic

_It_ _hurts_ _._ _The_ _damage_ _done_ _to_ _my_ _walls_ _pales_ _in_ _the_ _face_ _of_ _what_ _my_ _children_ _have_ _done_ _to_ _each_ _other_ _._

_What_ _children_ _,_ _you_ _ask_ _?_ _How_ _does_ _a_ _pile_ _of_ _stone_ _and_ _mortar_ _figure_ _itself_ _to_ _have_ _children_ _?_ _How_ _dare_ _you_ _question_ _me_ _,_ _you_ _silly_ _boy_ _._ _You_ _'_ _ve_ _always_ _thought_ _yourself_ _above_ _things_ _,_ _but_ _now_ _,_ _now_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _listen_ _._

_It_ _is_ _quite_ _easy_ _,_ _you_ _see_ _._ _Britannia_ _has_ _always_ _had_ _magic_ _running_ _along_ _the_ _surface_ _of_ _it_ _._ _The_ _four_ _,_ _my_ _parents_ _,_ _they_ _found_ _a_ _place_ _brimming_ _with_ _magic_ _,_ _at_ _the_ _crux_ _of_ _four_ _different_ _ley_ _lines_ _;_ _here_ _is_ _where_ _I_ _was_ _born_ _._ _Not_ _only_ _a_ _pile_ _of_ _stone_ _and_ _mortar_ _,_ _but_ _with_ _a_ _jeweled_ _heart_ _and_ _eyes_ _and_ _ears_ _borne_ _of_ _magic_ _._

_The_ _wards_ _they_ _placed_ _used_ _not_ _only_ _the_ _magic_ _of_ _the_ _ground_ _,_ _but_ _let_ _me_ _taste_ _and_ _feel_ _the_ _magic_ _of_ _all_ _who_ _entered_ _._ _Some_ _was_ _beautifully_ _light_ _and_ _some_ _was_ _devilishly_ _dark_ _,_ _yet_ _all_ _left_ _their_ _mark_ _._

_When_ _the_ _elves_ _arrived_ _,_ _they_ _knew_ _instinctively_ _that_ _I_ _would_ _protect_ _them_ _,_ _and_ _in_ _turn_ _,_ _they_ _would_ _ad_ _d or_ _use_ _their_ _magic_ _to_ _bolster_ _mine_ _._ _It_ _is_ _no_ _accident_ _that_ _they_ _can_ _Apparate_ _within_ _my_ _walls_ _..._ _they_ _are_ _truly_ _part_ _of_ _me_ _._

_How_ _do_ _I_ _identify_ _my_ _children_ _?_ _Each_ _is_ _different_ _._ _Some_ _are_ _just_ _more_ _attuned_ _to_ _me_ _than_ _others_ _._ _It_ _is_ _usually_ _the_ _most_ _needy_ _who_ _feel_ _me_ _the_ _best_ _._ _But_ _some_ _of_ _them_ _could_ _only_ _feel_ _how_ _they_ _could_ _use_ _me_ _to_ _bolster_ _themselves_ _,_ _while_ _others_ _,_ _many_ _of_ _whom_ _are_ _here_ _today_ _to_ _attempt_ _to_ _help_ _me_ _heal_ _,_ _saw_ _me_ _as_ _I_ _truly_ _am_ _,_ _a_ _sanctuary_ _,_ _a_ _mother_ _,_ _a_ _home_ _._

_The_ _ones_ _who_ _called_ _themselves_ _pure_ _generally_ _ignored_ _me_ _,_ _too_ _used_ _to_ _magical_ _homes_ _to_ _contemplate_ _a_ _place_ _that_ _would_ _help_ _or_ _hinder_ _them_ _._ _I_ _know_ _most_ _of_ _them_ _believe_ _the_ _way_ _I_ _move_ _the_ _staircases_ _to_ _be_ _random_ _._ _It_ _isn_ _'_ _t_ _._ _It_ _only_ _gets_ _dangerous_ _when_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _heads_ _gets_ _involved_ _._ _I_ _cannot_ _stop_ _them_ _from_ _adding_ _their_ _own_ _magic_ _to_ _mine_ _,_ _and_ _we_ _are_ _often_ _at_ _cross_ _-_ _purposes_ _._ _Yes_ _,_ _you_ _are_ _not_ _only_ _included_ _,_ _you_ _are_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _main_ _culprits_ _._ _You_ _truly_ _believed_ _yourself_ _to_ _be_ _doing_ _things_ _to_ _better_ _life_ _for_ _everyone_ _,_ _or_ _I_ _would_ _have_ _excluded_ _you_ _,_ _just_ _as_ _I_ _did_ _the_ _toad_ _woman_ _._

_Wait_ _,_ _please_ _,_ _I_ _hear_ _a_ _couple_ _of_ _my_ _children_ _talking_ _..._ _Yes_ _,_ _yes_ _,_ _exactly_ _!_ _Please_ _do_ _that_ _,_ _it_ _will_ _make_ _my_ _healing_ _far_ _easier_ _._

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat, as though his painted needs were more than those of the castle he hung in.

_Stop_ _grumbling_ _._ _You_ _caused_ _quite_ _a_ _bit_ _of_ _damage_ _._ _It_ _is_ _about_ _time_ _your_ _rather_ _imposing_ _wards_ _came_ _down_ _._ _You_ _hindered_ _my_ _magic_ _,_ _you_ _silly_ _boy_ _._ _  
_

Portrait Albus flushed. He knew exactly what the castle meant. Unfortunately, if she was excited about them being broken, then Harry, Severus, and Tom must all be nearby.

_Yes_ _,_ _t_ _hey_ _are_ _all_ _here_ _now_ _,_ _my_ _three_ _magical_ _boys_ _._ _One_ _may_ _be_ _a_ _ghost_ _,_ _the_ _other_ _is_ _ill_ _and_ _the_ _youngest_ _is_ _damaged_ _,_ _but_ _they_ _will_ _help_ _me_ _heal_ _the_ _best_ _._ _If_ _only_ _..._ _Ah_ _._ _There_ _she_ _is_ _._ _  
_

"Harry, we need to get Headmaster Snape to the heart of the castle. If we find the jewel it should work to have him change the wards so we can really heal her."

"OK, Luna. Let's do it. How can we get there?"

"We need to ask the castle, or maybe the elves."

At Luna's request, an ancient elf popped into existence in front of her and Harry. "Follow mes, please."

Harry and Luna took up the cot that held the Headmaster's comatose body and followed the little elf.

As they were walking, they realized the castle was lighting their way. Suddenly, they found themselves in a spacious chamber that held a sparkling crystal the size of Harry's head. They placed the Headmaster directly under the jewel, somehow knowing what they should do.

"Hmph. I don't know why you are honoring that horrible traitor."

The rest all looked at the young handsome ghost of the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort.

"Oh, shut it, Tom. Just because you couldn't get everyone to do what you wanted all the bloody time doesn't make you right."

"Certainly, Harry. Because Albus Dumbledore was a saint, such a nice man, using you as bait the way he did."

"Turns out he was a horrid man, true. But if it were up to you, I'd have been dead years ago."

"Will you two boys stop bickering? Really, the castle seems to love you both and the Headmaster far more than anyone else, and all you like to do is argue. Now, help the Headmaster drop Dumbledore's wards."

The dark haired young man looked at the ghost of his nemesis and shrugged. Walking and drifting they approached the man under the jewel. Reaching out, they seemed to get caught up in the magic of the moment, and the three, all who had considered the castle far more of a home than almost any other student who walked through her halls, seemingly willed the wards to drop.

The moment Albus's oppressive wards dropped, the castle began to hum with energy. Harry and Luna picked up the cot and returned to the Great Hall, their grins telling those waiting that they had succeeded. The magic flowed out at a rapid pace, helping the people and elves who were attempting to repair the castle things started to happen at a rapid pace. Headmaster Snape even woke up, surprising all the Healers who had come to see him at Harry's behest.

_Ha_ _!_ _I_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _believe_ _you_ _thought_ _they_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _manage_ _,_ _you_ _meddling_ _old_ _man_ _._ _I_ _'_ _m_ _keeping_ _you_ _here_ _,_ _you_ _know_ _._ _You_ _won_ _'_ _t_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _access_ _the_ _headmaster_ _'_ _s_ _office_ _any_ _longer_ _._ _Why_ _?_ _Consider_ _it_ _your_ _punishment_ _for_ _meddling_ _where_ _you_ _shouldn_ _'_ _t_ _have_ _._ _If_ _you_ _are_ _nice_ _,_ _maybe_ _I_ _will_ _allow_ _the_ _ghosts_ _to_ _visit_ _you._ _  
_

"Headmaster Snape, may I ask you another question?"

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood."

"Why is Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait covered like that?"

"When we repaired the castle and I returned to the office, it was like that. No human magic has been able to part the curtains."

"Guess the castle decided he needed a time out," interjected Harry, making the others in the office laugh.

Had they been closer to the wall, they might have heard muffled cursing coming from behind the curtain.

_They_ _are_ _such_ _good_ _children_ _._ _Even_ _with_ _all_ _of_ _their_ _differences_ _they_ _came_ _together_ _to_ _help_ _me_ _heal_ _._

_Oh_ _,_ _hush_ _,_ _Albus_ _,_ _you_ _will_ _be_ _set_ _free_ _when_ _you_ _learn_ _your_ _lesson_ _._ _They_ _succeeded_ _in_ _spite_ _of_ _you_ _,_ _not_ _because_ _of_ _you_ _._

_Don_ _'_ _t_ _shake_ _your_ _head_ _at_ _me_ _,_ _young_ _man_ _._ _I_ _may_ _have_ _a_ _heart_ _of_ _stone_ _,_ _but_ _I_ _do_ _have_ _a_ _soul_ _of_ _magic_ _._


End file.
